


Bullet Train

by gemzies



Series: Shake-Ups and Surprises [6]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bállins, Caretaking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Post-Surgery, Reflection, Slice of Life, semi-loopy Finn was fun to write, set about a week after Takeover 31, this was supposed to be a drabble but really got away from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemzies/pseuds/gemzies
Summary: Finn reflects a few days after having surgery for his broken jaw.
Relationships: Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Series: Shake-Ups and Surprises [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577974
Kudos: 11





	Bullet Train

**Author's Note:**

> Who can't use a little fluff nowadays, right?
> 
> Title from the song "Bullet Train" by BBMak.

_At least it’s stopped throbbing_ , Finn groaned to himself as he rolled from his back onto his side and pulled the comforter up over his head. It was too bright in the room, felt like it was too early even though he knew it probably wasn’t. He worked his jaw a little, carefully testing it to see how much he could move it before it became too intense for him. Then he sighed, thankful the pain was starting to subside but also frustrated to not feel more progress despite only being three days post-surgery.

He hated relying on painkillers. They made him sleepy and a bit loopy, and he didn’t like feeling like he wasn’t in full control of his body. Finn had also spent too much time back in his indie days around people who had let the pills take over their lives and knew how easy it would be to fall into the same traps. Being sore was practically part of his job description, after all. But there was a large difference between the normal ache in his back from hitting the mat and the pain that comes after an operation to repair an injury. And he knew that if he wanted to be able to move his mouth enough to talk, he’d have to take the medication he’d been prescribed.

Moving his head from under the blankets he reached out and grabbed his phone from the nightstand. He ignored the notifications flooding his lock-screen and checked the time. As much as he appreciated the well wishes he was in no mood to reply to anyone. He needed coffee and a Norco or two before he would be remotely up for socializing.

He sighed again as he put his phone back on the nightstand. It was a little after 11am, and Finn couldn’t remember the last time he’d slept in so late on a Monday. Slowly he pulled himself up and out of bed and shuffled over to the en-suite bathroom. He felt like he’d spent enough time in bed the past few days, though no one would fault him for it. As he carefully began to go through his morning routine, forgoing brushing his teeth in favor of mouthwash to avoid putting pressure on his broken jaw, he had to fight off the disappointment that bubbled under the surface. Normally on a Monday he would have woken up a few hours earlier, Seth dragging him out of bed so they could work out and have breakfast together before he had to leave for work. As he washed his face he found himself trying to remember if Seth had tried to wake him up to say goodbye that morning before leaving for his last appearance on Raw, the heavy sleep from the pain meds erasing any memory of it if he had.

Finn paused to stretch before making his way to the dresser to grab a pair of gym shorts, wincing as a yawn he couldn’t quite stifle caused pain to shoot through the side of his face. He’d been lucky on Friday when he went in for surgery. The draft episode meant all ‘main roster’ in-ring talent was required at Smackdown but Seth somehow managed to get permission to arrive to the arena late. He was able to be by Finn’s side before and after the early-morning operation, and Finn was so grateful. Seth had gotten him home and comfortable afterwards, staying with him until someone came to take over and he absolutely had to go. He huffed a small laugh that his de facto babysitter ended up being Samoa Joe, of all people, but deep down he was glad his longtime friend had been the one to be there. Though he would never admit that to Joe’s face.

Another inadvertent pull on his jaw caused Finn to sit back down on the edge of the bed with a grimace. He took a few deep breaths through his nose while he waited for the stabbing feeling to go away, steeling himself for the moment.

Finn wouldn’t change a damn thing about the match.

He’d gone back to NXT to _wrestle_. To work with different opponents, to be challenged, to get the chance to put on the type of match he knew he was capable of. To be able to use all of the experience he’d gained over the years, the training he’d received in the UK and Japan and his first NXT run, and remind the world just how good he was. Kyle O’Reilly gave him a chance to do all of that and then some at Takeover 31. He’d thoroughly enjoyed the match. And Finn would gladly take the broken jaw a hundred times in exchange for seeing people call something he was part of a match of the year candidate.

Finally, Finn forced himself up off the bed and started making his way downstairs. He paused when he got to the bottom step. _What on earth is that?_ he thought as a faint buzzing sound entered his ears. As he headed towards the kitchen the sound seemed to get louder, more of a whirring noise than the hum he’d thought he’d heard at first. When he got to the entryway a small smile crossed his face as he discovered the source of the now blaring sound.

“What are you still doing here, Rollins?” Finn muttered once the loud noise of the blender stopped, biting his lip to keep from laughing and aggravating his injury as Seth jumped a mile at his voice.

Seth spun around, hand to his chest as he leaned back against the counter. “Fucking hell, babe,” he admonished before reaching up to fix the loose bun his long hair had been thrown into. Finn crossed the room as the other man tried to glare at him for startling him, but a hint of concern creeped into his gaze instead as he wrapped his arms around Finn. “How is my champion this morning?”

Finn hummed in reply as he settled himself in the taller man’s grasp. He rested the side of his face that didn’t hurt against Seth’s chest and shoulder, letting his forehead rest against his neck. He wished he could kiss his love so badly, but the comfort of having strong arms around him would do for now.

Seth held him for a few moments before pulling back and placing a kiss on his forehead, and Finn smiled as the younger man’s beard tickled his face. “Your meds are in the cabinet,” he said, Finn’s lack of verbal response apparently answering his question.

Finn reluctantly removed himself from the warmth of his boyfriend so he could grab the bottle from the small medicine cabinet next to the fridge. He turned back towards Seth to find him placing both a cup of coffee and a glass of water on the kitchen table for him, and he couldn’t suppress a chuckle when Seth plopped a straw into the water glass. He nodded his thanks as he grabbed the water and downed two of the pills, then took a seat and surveyed the scene in front of him. Fruits and vegetables in various states of chopped were laid out all over the counter, along with two tubs of protein powder and various other supplements. “What’s all this then?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Seth smiled sheepishly as he poured the contents of the blender into an empty mason jar. “I didn’t want you to have to worry about anything while I’m at work today,” he explained. Finn watched as he screwed the cap on the jar and placed it in the fridge, and then began rinsing out the blender in the sink. “So, I skipped the gym to make some smoothies for you.” The tips of Seth’s ears turned an adorable shade of pink as he ducked his head and got back to work.

Finn’s smile softened; a small, intimate expression that seemed to be reserved just for Seth. “How did I get so lucky as to find you?” he said quietly.

If Seth heard him, he didn’t acknowledge it. A comfortable silence settled between the two, Finn content to observe as he carefully sipped the coffee. As the medication started to work it became easier to drink from the mug, and he found himself enjoying the quiet domesticity of the moment.

Mornings together had become normal again after so much time off the road. But the months of conflicting schedules were still fresh in Finn’s mind, different taping days and show dates that made it hard for them to get even one night together some weeks. Before that had been years of traveling 250 or more days a year, settling for a makeshift home-life in hotel rooms and rental cars. Finn cherished this chance to live a boring life at home with his partner despite the circumstances.

Well, as boring as a professional wrestler’s life can be that is.

_Someday,_ he thought, daydreams of a time many years in the future entering his mind as he felt his eyes starting to grow heavy. The sound of the blender starting up again shook him from his reverie, and he blinked a couple times to try and wake himself up. He placed his elbow on the table and rested his head on his hand, looking up to find Seth watching him from the corner of his eye. “What?” he asked as the machine stopped again.

Seth didn’t say anything, just shook his head fondly and turned back to grab another jar.

The sound of glass clinking against the table in front of him startled Finn upright, his blue eyes wide as he looked up at Seth standing over him. “Was I asleep?” he asked, his accent thickening as the painkillers caused the words to slur.

Seth chuckled. “Alright, Mr. Bálor. Let’s move you to the couch.” Finn felt Seth’s arms wrap around his waist, and he instinctively threw one of his own arms around the younger man’s shoulders for support. “Don’t want you to slam your face into the table and reinjure your jaw,” he quipped as he hoisted Finn out of the chair.

The mental image of himself face-planting into their kitchen table that his addled brain conjured up made Finn giggle. They shuffled out of the kitchen and into the living room, Finn having to lean heavily on his poor boyfriend to walk in a straight line. He felt almost weightless as Seth maneuvered him until he was laying down on the couch, and Finn wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck when he tried to stand. “No. Stay,” he demanded as he weakly attempted to pull Seth down with him.

Seth huffed and extricated himself from Finn’s arms, making Finn pout because he didn’t comply with his request. Seth rolled his eyes. “I’ll be right back, babe,” he explained, ignoring the Irishman’s whining, and disappearing back into the kitchen. Finn grinned when he returned a few seconds later with one of the smoothies and a straw. “See? Told you I’d be right back.”

Finn accepted the offered smoothie with both hands, taking a big drink as he felt Seth start carding through his short hair. “You’re so good to me, love. So good,” he mumbled as his eyelids began to droop again. He felt the glass removed from his hands, followed by a gentle press of lips to his forehead.

“Sleep well, babe. I love you.”

Finn forced his eyes open at the near-whispered sound so he could look at his love. In that moment, with the other man still leaning so close, he thought Seth’s large brown eyes and the adoring look they held was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. “Love you. Love you so much…” His words trailed off, fleeting and jumbled thoughts of how lucky he was flowing through his mind. He sighed contentedly, letting the soothing feeling of Seth’s fingers lightly scratching his scalp lull him into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
